


Discretion

by nancypants (cah_avengers)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I adore Evan Peters and his quicksilver but this is definitely the ATJ Pietro, Just smut, Light Choking, M/M, Terrace House/reality show au, just an excuse to write more with these two lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/nancypants
Summary: Sneaking around is a little difficult when you live in a house full of TV cameras. Especially late into New York’s Fall.





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> @neerd and I cofounded this ship so I gotta give a shoutout

Peter zipped his coat up and hurried downstairs to the back porch. The cold air sucked the breath out of him when he stepped outside, and he mentally made a note to never go on a reality show again. He was going to catch a cold with all of this sneaking around in the dead of night.

His boots crunched on the dead leaves piled against the house that he'd forgotten to rake for his chore duty that day. As he rounded the corner, he had a momentary fear that Pietro wouldn't be there waiting for him. That he'd changed his mind about him after Peter's little blunder at the beach during the house trip.

But Pietro was there, hands shoved into his hoodie pocket. His head turned as he heard Pete's footsteps and he grinned that grin that made Peter think dirty things.

Peter blushed and smiled. "Hey. It's cold."

"Mm. You think it's worth it?"

"Maybe..."

Pietro pushed off the wall and approached Peter. Peter shivered, from the cold, and from Pietro's unrelenting intensity. Sometimes he hated how aloof and intense Pietro was. But right now it was bringing a steady warmth and blush to Peter's cheeks and chest.

Pietro grabbed Peter's coat lapels and kissed him, pressing him back against the frigid stucco wall.

Peter sighed and grudgingly pulled his hands out from the warmth of their pockets. He slid them beneath Pietro's hoodie to find the stubborn jerk hadn't layered up. He scraped his nails over Pietro's skin, making him moan and press himself closer to Peter.

"Your hands are warm," Pietro noted as he moved his mouth to Peter's neck.

"Mm...well I was just inside in my warm, soft, cozy bed..."

Pietro bit Peter's neck. "Is this you being bitter about our situation?"

"Ah...no.."

"Good boy."

Pietro hiked up the hem of Peter's coat and slipped his hand beneath his waistband, grasping his cock through the cloth of his boxers.

"You're already hard for me, baby?"

Peter whined and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Were you lying there thinking about what I was going to do to you?"

Peter nodded and Pietro kissed his throat gently.

"I can just picture you squirming, trying not to wake Scott up. Tell me, baby, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Please.."

Pietro kissed him and withdrew his hand, reaching for Peter's button and zipper. "Good boy."

Pete hurried to fish lube and a condom out of his pocket, then shoved them into Pietro's hoodie. "Please, quickly. It's cold as fuck out here.."

Pietro smirked and turned Peter around to face the wall before grabbing his ass roughly. He kissed the back of Peter's neck and pushed a finger into him. "I watched the latest episode online...you got pretty flirty with Gwen over coffee."

Pete moaned and shook his head slightly. "I'm just nice...can't help that I'm so charming."

"You're gonna lead poor Gwen on, Pete..."

"Mnh...well maybe I like her."

Pietro threaded his fingers into Peter's hair and yanked his head back. "Really? And you come to me to get fucked? Mm-mm...I know you're trying to rile me up. But if that's what you want.."

"Ah...Pietro..."

Pietro added a second finger and Peter arched his back, pushing back against him to urge him deeper. "You're mine, Peter."

Pete nodded quickly, and braced his forearms against the rough wall. "Just fuck me, Pietro...please."

He wasted no time, releasing the tie in his sweatpants and pulling out his cock. He had just enough time to get the condom on before Pete grasped his cock and guided it into him. Pietro groaned and gripped Peter's hip tightly.

Pete whimpered and dropped his forehead to the wall, ignoring the uncomfortable scrape of the stucco on his skin as he rocked his ass back against Pietro. It took a moment to take Pietro's whole cock, and once he did, he sighed and grabbed Pietro's arm, encouraging him to move.

The cold had Pietro's face and fingers feeling numb, but he dug his fingers into Peter's hips and began fucking him, pressing a hand down against the small of his back to get the right angle. He loved those involuntary sounds Pete made when he hit his prostate. Loved the way Pete seemed to be in another world, eyes closed tightly, completely focused and oblivious to how loud he was. He wanted to kiss him and bite his neck, but tonight had to be quick.

Soon, Peter had both arms braced against the wall, meeting each of Pietro's thrusts. He felt so full, and he desperately wanted to come just from being fucked. His cock got the slightest amount of friction from his boxers and pants as he rocked his hips, but it was just barely not enough. He could feel himself there on the edge, but he needed more to push himself over it.

Pietro could sense Peter's frustration by the way his back went taught and he fucked himself quicker on Pietro's cock, trying so hard to get himself off. Pietro stilled, and Peter huffed in protest, looking back at Pietro over his shoulder. Pietro wrapped an arm around Peter and pulled him back into a standing position, chest pressed to Peter's back.

"Pietro..." He wriggled in frustration and Pietro brought his other hand up to wrap around Peter's throat.

The pressure on his throat made Peter's cock twitch. He stopped squirming and gripped Pietro's arm for reassurance. Peter had admitted to Pietro he wanted to be choked while he was fucked. So far they'd never had the opportunity to try it together, and Pete hadn't been expecting it tonight, out here. He leaned his head back against Pietro's shoulder and listened to the strained thud of his heartbeat as it fought Pietro's grip.

Pietro pressed his lips to Peter's jaw. "You wanna touch yourself for me, baby?"

Pete nodded slowly and slipped his hand beneath his waistband to wrap around his cock. He moaned, leaning more of his weight back against Pietro.

"Good boy..." Pietro slowly rocked his hips against Peter, the head of his cock brushing slightly against Peter's prostate.

Peter closed his eyes and stroked his cock in time to Pietro's languid, deep thrusts. He was so fucking close, each movement sending jolts up his spine. He fought the urge to buck his hips, to get himself off quickly.

Pietro's fingers squeezed a little tighter around Peter's throat, and he bit his earlobe. "Mine."

Pete's breath caught in his throat and he came, his head pressing hard into Pietro's shoulder as his back arched.

Pete clenched around Pietro's cock and he groaned. He thrusted hard into Peter, fucking him through the orgasm while Pietro came.

"Fuck, Pietro.." Peter's knees wobbled slightly and he felt light-headed. He gripped Pietro's arms tightly.

Pietro released Pete's throat, wrapping his arm securely around his chest while they both panted, waiting out the aftershocks.

"Sleep in my bed." Pietro said more than asked. He kissed Peter's neck, waiting for his response.

"But..."

"It's fine. Who cares? At least they won't get to watch us fuck."

Pete sighed. "Maybe..."

"But what if they did watch us? Would you like that? Knowing everyone could see us." Pietro smirked and bit playfully at Peter's neck.

Pete huffed and started pulling himself out of Pietro's grip. "...I'll come cuddle with you. But we're not fucking on camera. Yet."

Pietro pulled off the condom and yanked his sweatpants back up. "Fine, fair enough. Let's hurry before your cum freezes to your boxers."

Pete blushed furiously and trudged away toward the house on shaky legs. Pietro just laughed and followed him closely.


End file.
